


We Heard you, Idiots!

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, implied/mentioned off-screen smut, minimal clothing, smut aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Summary: Bucky walks into the kitchen with only his pyjama bottoms, getting teased by the team, when Peter walks in with the matching t-shirt, only to get embarrassed when they find out the team heard then the night before. Let's just say what the team heard wasn't exactly innocent...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, WinterSpider-Relationship
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 40





	We Heard you, Idiots!

Bucky walked into the kitchen yawning, flexing his metal arm which creaked slightly. In only his pyjama bottoms, shirtless and boxer less, he felt the chill of the kitchen. Ignoring the snickering of the rest of the team, he shuffled around the kitchen getting a mug from the cupboard and pouring coffee into it, turning around and leaning on the counter, now looking at the team's amused faces. "What are you guys laughing about? Did I grab the wrong mug or something?" the team started to laugh now, finding what he said obviously funny.

Just then, Peter walked into the kitchen, in nothing but Bucky's boxers and the matching shirt to Bucky's pyjama bottoms. "Morning Jamie," he mumbled, walking over to Bucky, taking his coffee from him and paying him with a peck on the lips, before taking a seat at the kitchen island, not noticing the team staring at him as he went.

"Sleep well, Peter?" Tony said, smirking at him, Peter obviously didn't hear the amusement in his voice, oblivious to the snickering and interest.

"Yeah I guess, still tired though," he responded. Tony smirked a little, leaning on the island in front of Peter.

"I would have guessed after last night," Tony paused to click his tongue and wink at Peter, "Didn't know you had a chocking kink Underoos." he deadpanned, Peter spits out his coffee, his mouth hanging open, staring at Tony open-mouthed.

"W-what?" he stuttered, now bright red.

"I know for a fact that those are also Bucky's boxers, gross, considering you don't know where he's been." Tony continued. Peter sputtered even more.

"H-how do you know that?" Peter asked incredulously, still caught up on Tony knowing extremely intimate parts of his sex life.

"You guys really need to learn to keep it down." Tony mused thoughtfully, stroking at his goatee. Peter looked down at the cup he was holding tightly, his blush spreading to his ears and down his neck.

"Oh and Bucky, try not to go killing my kid, he's too smart for me to lose him." Bucky flushed darkly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut it Stark." Tony laughed leaving the two flustered and grumbling.

"Also try not to break the bed again, don't think you're not getting away with snapping the bed head," was all he said before disappearing from the room. The team looked between them in shock,

"Jeez, you guys go at it don't you?" Sam said amused, Bucky growled at him before sitting down next to Peter, putting an arm around his waist protectively. Peter had his head in his hands, his whole face scarlet red.

"Why the hell don't you have bruises by the way?" Natasha said curiously, Bucky answered for him. He looked smug and Peter really wanted to kiss that look off his face.

"The one good thing Super healing it for."


End file.
